A Sequence of Kinda Unfortunate Events
by hOtTGuYsRuS
Summary: when some mean baby-sitters *cough the baby-sitters club* flame a fic, the consequences are unimaginable. The girl's come back to get revenge, and do so by killing each of the baby-sitters one by one. *CHAPTER 3 UP!* PAR-TAY!
1. The First Unfortunate Event

A Sequence of Kinda "Unfortunate" Events  
  
By: Bleeding Lily or otherwise known as Selina and Danika  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The First "Unfortunate" Event  
  
  
  
ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ  
  
"Man, I hate studying!" Claudia whispered to herself.  
  
Claudia sat in her room, lying on her bed while she looked out the window, daydreaming as usual. The math book she held in her hand fell, startling her back to reality.  
  
"Dang, I really gotta study!" she said picking up the book and turning her thoughts back on her math. She sat there for what seemed to be at least fifteen minutes when she heard some voices outside her window.  
  
"Shut up, she'll see us!" Claudia looked out the window to see a tree branch rattle and hear lots of giggling.  
  
Claudia stopped, then shrugged off what she had just heard.  
  
"It must be some little kids outside, playing hide-and-seek or something." she reached absentmindedly for a piece of candy she hid in her drawer by her bed.  
  
"DANIKA! HELP!" a voice screamed. Claudia sat frozen on her bed, trying to work up the courage to look out her window. She went to the window, opening it to get a better view.  
  
"Selina, hold on!" the voice was more half-laughing than concerned. Claudia swore the voices came from the tree, the only problem was that the branches and leaves were covering her view.  
  
"Stupid leaves." She started moved the branch until a hand grabbed her wrist. Claudia screamed, almost falling out of her window. A girl popped her head through the branches.  
  
"Hi!" she said, smiling. She looked older, about in her early twenties.  
  
"H-hi." Claudia said, trying to form words to ask the questions that filled her mind. Before she made any progress, the girl vanished back into the leaves. "Be right back!"  
  
Claudia sat on the ground, taking deep breaths as she tried to compose herself again. "Who is this person? Danika? A new girl?" Then a girl jumped out of the window, followed by a second pair of feet. Claudia cringed as she looked up, knowing she was going to regret it.  
  
"You ok?" one girl asked, bending down next to her.  
  
"Who are..you?" Claudia gasped.  
  
"I'm Selina!" the girl said, laughing. She looked about the same age as the other girl.  
  
"And my name's Shaniquah Latifah Monica Johnson, but you can call me Danika." the other one said.  
  
"Hey are those Butterfingers?" The girl, Selina, Claudia thought, ran over to her candy and took a piece. "I love peanut butter."  
  
"You might have a couple of questions." Danika reached into a drawer and pulled out some M&Ms, "But all will be explained in due time, if you live."  
  
"What did you say.?" Claudia asked, backing up a little. She didn't like the gleam in her eyes.  
  
"She said," Selina started, spewing Butterfingers everywhere, "'You might have a.'" Danika moved quickly and covered her mouth.  
  
"What I said was, ummm. I was wondering if you would let us join the Baby- Sitters Club."  
  
"How old are you?" Claudia reached for the M&Ms. She started to stuff her mouth as Selina and Danika glanced at one another.  
  
"We're both twenty-one."  
  
"Aren't you a little old?" Claudia asked.  
  
"No." they said firmly.  
  
"Ok, but how do you know about us?"  
  
"Well, you're really popular!" said Selina.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, all over town!" Danika said, nodding to Selina.  
  
"Really, well, cool. Do you like kids?"  
  
"No dip you idi. Umm. of course we do!" said Danika. "Here let me show you!" she nodded to Selina, who in turn, reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet.  
  
"Now, where is it?" she dug through the money and found some pictures. "Ok, here we go."  
  
"This is Marissa." she pointed to a picture of a little girl. "She's such a cutie! Quiet and sweet. And these are Tiffany, Becky, Corey, Leah, Kyle, Katie, Seth, Virginia, Annika, Lisa, Nathan, Kit-Kat, Scott, Kara, Erin, Andy, Brendan." they both stopped and stared at one another, "Ummm.how did he get in here?" (we luv u brendan!)  
  
"Who is that, how old is he?" she wiggled her eyebrows, "He's hott."  
  
"No he isn't!" they're eyes went huge, "He's Brendan. I mean, he's only.23.I mean.13!"  
  
"Oh, ok, well, tell him I want his number!" Claudia said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Who's THAT?!" she exclaimed, grabbing the pictures.  
  
"Who?!" they both leaned over her shoulder. They gasped and grabbed it back.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Claudia asked, her eyes wide. "They're the hottest guys I've ever seen!"  
  
"Umm.they're our friends..sorta.." they both looked at the picture all starry eyed.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"That one's Chris." Selina pointed to the blond proudly. She hugged it.  
  
"and this one's Orli." Danika grabbed the picture from Selina and pointed to the guy with brown hair.  
  
"Are they single?"  
  
"No, they're ours, I tell you, OURS!" they screamed.  
  
"Ok."Claudia said, backing away.  
  
Selina and Danika regained their composure and continued, "Anywho, we've been baby sitting for years, there's nothing for you to worry about while we're on the job!"  
  
"Ok, well, that sounds good. Come by here tomorrow when we have our meeting and I can introduce you to Kristy and the others." Claudia felt the sudden need to get rid of both of them.  
  
"I have a math test to study for, so if you don't mind." she opened the door for the girls. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait, could you do something for me?" Selina asked.  
  
"What is it?" Claudia exclaimed, just wanting to do the deed so they might leave.  
  
"Write us a note." Selina looked to Danika for support, "One that we can show Kristy when we come to our first meeting. She will need proof that we have actually met." She said, smiling a little mischievously.  
  
"Why? I'll be there tomorrow, so you won't need that." Claudia rolled her eyes. For being so old, they sure were dumb.  
  
"No, we're leaving tomorrow, uhhh, to go home. But we might come back in a few months." Danika smiled, "You may not be there when we come back, so, could you just write us a note?"  
  
"Fine." she sighed, grabbing some paper and a pen. She scribbled some stuff down and handed it to Selina.  
  
"There, now, I really got to study."  
  
"Good, good." Selina and Danika grinned slyly.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Selina asked Danika. She smirked shrewdly.  
  
"Why not, she'll be gone in a few minutes."  
  
"Tell me what?" Claudia cut in.  
  
"You want to know?" Danika asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"YES! JUST TELL ME!" Claudia yelled. Suddenly there was a loud bang. She swiveled around quickly. Selina stood by the closed door and smiled maliciously.  
  
"What's going on.?" Claudia backed away both of them. They moved slowly toward her, cornering her.  
  
"You said you wanted to know, right?" Selina asked, still smiling in that same queer way. "Yes." Claudia said unsteadily.  
  
"Fine, then we're gonna tell you, but you have to pay a price for knowing." Danika said.  
  
"What's.th.at?" Claudia stuttered.  
  
"We're gonna have to kill you, sorry." Danika said, "What a lose of great talent!" Selina nodded in agreement.  
  
"No you can't!" Claudia said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Selina came closer.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what are you going to kill me with?" Claudia laughed, grabbing a Life Saver from the desk she stood by. Danika and Selina looked at each other and laughed. The laugh made Claudia's blood run cold.  
  
"Oh, you insolent little brat!" Selina said, throwing back her coat. There, underneath it, hanging from her waist was a sword. With it hung twin knives. She grabbed one of the knives, with total control, and brought it to Claudia's neck. "Now, tell me again, how are we going to kill you?"  
  
Danika also did the same, revealing one long curved knife. Beside it hung a sword. "Yes, I would be highly amused at your answer." Selina pushed Claudia onto the ground, keeping the knife steady. Danika knelt in front of her. "You poor little thing, curiosity kills the cat, or in this case, the Claudia. Here have another Life Saver, it'll probably be your last. Pray that it'll work." Danika stuffed it in her mouth and grabbed another and then another, stuffing her mouth until no more could fit.  
  
"Spit those out and you die." Selina said.  
  
"Don't drop the knife." Danika said, watching Selina as the knife moved from her laughter.  
  
"I won't!" Selina said, repositioning the knife.  
  
"Good." Danika said and turned back to Claudia, "Now, I guess we should tell you what we're really doing here."  
  
"Yeah!" Selina said and ate another Butterfinger. "Man, these are good. I love peanut butter and Chr."  
  
"Selina, PAY ATTENTION! DON'T GET SIDETRACKED!" Danika yelled in her ear. The girl jumped.  
  
"Ok, sheesh, don't have a cow!"  
  
"Maybe I will!"  
  
"Fine be that way!" Selina dropped the knife and Claudia moved.  
  
"Selina!" Danika grabbed her own knife, putting it back to Claudia's throat. "Move again and you'll never even hear what I have to say, and that would be very horrible."  
  
"Ok, just say it! I'm hungry!" Selina whined.  
  
"Fine, have you heard of the fic Crying Sunsets?" Danika narrowed her eyes.  
  
Claudia only nodded.  
  
"Was it horrible?" Selina asked.  
  
Claudia nodded dramatically.  
  
"Oh, so, did you review?" Danika questioned, pushing the knife closer to her throat.  
  
Once again she nodded, more slowly.  
  
"And, let me guess, you were luvurofartguirl113, right?"  
  
Claudia nodded again.  
  
"So you flamed me didn't you?!" Selina yelled.  
  
"You!?" she meant to say, though it sounded more like "Hmoph?"  
  
"Yes, I wrote that fic, and I'm here to get my vengeance on all of you stupid babysitters for ruining and flaming my fic!" Selina dropped her head, "And now it's horrible!"  
  
"I'm here to help Selina punish those that are held responsible for the wrong doing of The Flamers." Danika said.  
  
"There, there." said Danika, patting the crying girl's shoulder. "We'll teach them not to flame your fic ever again." she glared at Claudia, "You WILL pay for this evil deed."  
  
Claudia started to squirm and try to speak, but Danika stopped her, "SHUT UP YOU BOOBY! LISTEN TO THE REST OF MY EVIL PLAN OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Claudia stopped and waited. Danika continued, "So, ANYWHO! We came to kill everyone in the BSC, cuz ya'll reviewed for the fic and flamed, so, we're gonna return the favor!" she smiled as Claudia's eyes enlarged, "say goodbye, Claudia.".  
  
She turned and left as Selina did the same.  
  
"Toodles!" Selina said, jumping out the window.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Let's wait and see what happens, we may have to do the rest ourselves." said Selina.  
  
"Good point."  
  
(Inside)  
  
"Oh my word!" Claudia gasped, and in doing so, she started to choke on a Life Saver. She started to cough violently, but nothing happened. She ran around, tripping on her desk and fell against a table that held a pair of scissors. She was stabbed in the stomach by the scissors and started to bleed intensely. She ran into the wall, laying her head against the wall as she slid down it. She lay there for awhile, until she got up and moved along the wall, leaving bloody streaks. Finally, after a few minutes, she lay still.  
  
"Is she dead yet?" Selina asked as she climbed back in the room.  
  
"I guess so, let's check for a pulse." Danika leaned over and felt her neck, and noted that there was no pulsation.  
  
"Nope, dead as a door knob." Danika said, "Come on let's get outta here!" They left via the window again, but did not climb the tree, just jumped through the window and disappeared. You could hear their cackles in the wind.  
  
(later that night)  
  
"Claudia, dinner!" her mom called. She didn't receive an answer. "Well, she must be studying hard. I better not interrupt her!" she left, going to the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I officially call this meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club to order!" Kristy yelled. The others sat quietly, waiting for the phone calls to start.  
  
"Where's Claudia?!" Kristy snapped.  
  
"Well, obviously not here." Dawn said.  
  
"No, duh." Kristy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look!" Stacey said, "It's so life like!" she pointed to Claudia's corpse, "She's always been such an artist."  
  
"It looks like she did some remodeling." Mary Anne said, looking at the streaks of red on the wall.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Selina said, appearing in the window.  
  
"I'm Selina, and this is my friend Danika." Danika appeared, waving.  
  
"We helped Claudia with her *cough* remodeling. Do you like it?" Danika smiled  
  
"Who are you?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." they smiled as the rest looked at them queerly.  
  
ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ  
  
Yo everyone! Hope you liked it. Heh heh.more to come soon. Be prepared for some more blood and gore. The next lucky victim is..Dawn! Have a great day everyone and keep reading. By the way, Crying Sunsets actually is a fic so if you want to read it, go ahead, it's good! It's a short story, so it shouldn't take long. Ova and out-  
  
Ü~Ü~Ü Danika Ü~Ü~Ü  
  
&  
  
~~sEliNa~~ 


	2. The Mourning of Dawn

Chapter 2 The Mourning of Dawn  
  
  
  
"Who are you really?" Kristy asked as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the girls.  
  
"We already told you!" Dankia rolled her eyes, "My real name's Shaniquah Latifah Monica Johnson, but call me Danika."  
  
"That's a mouthful." Dawn muttered.  
  
Danika looked at her and glared, "Excuse me?"  
  
Dawn scooted back, "Nothing." Selina giggled.  
  
"And I'm Selina, nice to meet you!" she smiled.  
  
"Ok, good for you guys, but who are you, exactly?" Stacey said.  
  
"We're friends of Claudia." Danika said.  
  
"What are those?!" Mallory exclaimed as she pointed to Selina's weapons.  
  
"This is called a sword," Selina said as she pulled it from its sheath, "and these are twin throwing knives. They can also be spun and are used for close combat." She giggled as she held the sword out to Mallory, "You wanna see?"  
  
"Uhhh.No thanks!" she said as she scooted away slowly, "Thanks for the offer though, I guess."  
  
Selina put the sword away as Danika started to explain her weapons, "I have a sword like Selina's, but instead of two knives, I have one long curved knife." She pulled it out, "It's easier to pull out of your.victims.when it's curved." She smiled queerly. "And I also have a bow with a set of feathered arrows which I carry in a quiver." She put the sword away and pulled out the bow.  
  
"Can you actually use those?" Jessi asked.  
  
"Woulda like see?" without waiting for an answer Danika whipped out an arrow and shot it. It seemed to head straight at Kristy, but missed her only by a few inches and landed in the wall behind her.  
  
"Now that's mad skill!" Selina said as Danika went to retrieve the arrow.  
  
"Whoa." Dawn said as she watched Kristy's eyes grow.  
  
"Opps!" Danika smiled at Kristy, "I almost shot you!" she smiled spitefully, "My bad."  
  
"It left a hole in the wall." Stacey pointed out.  
  
"You mean you don't like our artwork?!" said Selina, shocked.  
  
"I love it, it's so.uhh.original..." said Stacey as she stared at the wall.  
  
Selina look at Danika and tried to smother her laugh.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here." Kristy asked, trying to cover up her alarm.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that!" Selina said, "But, you are kinda cutting into the confidential file. Anyways, we're friends of Claudia's."  
  
"You already said that." Kristy glared at them and moved her hand towards the phone.  
  
"Yeah, actually, we're her best friends!" Selina gushed.  
  
"Best friends.?" Stacey's eyes welled up, "What do you mean? I thought she was my best friend!"  
  
"Oh, just shut it!" Danika said as rolled her eyes "My goodness, you haven't noticed she hates you?"  
  
Stacey stared to sob, "That cuts deep!"  
  
"Well, just be happy you didn't hear half the things she said about you yesterday." Selina knelt down and patted Stacey on the arm, "We'll spare you the details."  
  
"Thanks." she sniffled.  
  
"So, if you know Claudia so well, where is she?" Mary Anne asked in a surprisingly snobbish tone.  
  
"She was sent to." Selina started and looked to Danika for some help.  
  
"boot camp!" Danika said, "She was sent there by her parents for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Because she hates you!" Selina said. Stacey began to bawl again. Danika sniggered.  
  
"Really, she didn't say anything because it was an emergency and she had to leave right away." Danika said.  
  
"That's why the walls aren't finished." added Selina.  
  
"Oh." many of the girls echoed in the room.  
  
"Anywho!" Danika rolled her eyes, "The real reason we're here is to join the Baby-sitters Club."  
  
"Huh? Who told you that you could do that?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Claudia did, see, here's the note she told us to give you." Danika handed Kristy the note and a look of surprise crossed her face.  
  
"Claudia said you could join the Club?" Jessi asked.  
  
"You?!" Mary Anne said, surprising everyone, "How old are you?!"  
  
"Twenty-one" Selina said very happy that she wasn't thirteen anymore.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little old to be joining this club?" Mary-Anne asked, suspicion rising every second.  
  
"No." Selina and Danika said firmly.  
  
Mary Anne shifted uncomfortably. This was all too weird. Some twenty-one year old girls come in, by the window, and ask if they can join the club. Plus, they say that Claudia was their best friend. Then a "sculpture" of Claudia on the floor with scissors sticking out of her stomach and they tell her she was sent to boot camp?! Claudia would be the last person to be sent to a boot camp. And Claudia hating Stacey? How unlikely. She wondered why everyone bought it.  
  
"Where does Claudia keep her Lifesavers?" Jessi asked.  
  
"Oh those are right over there, by the statue of Claudia." Selina laughed.  
  
The phone rang then, "I'll get it!" Danika ran across the room and jumped on the phone. "The Baby Sitters Club, this is Danika speaking."  
  
"Hi...Danika, this is Mrs.Pike, I was wondering if I could get one of you to baby sit some of the younger kids two weeks from Friday."  
  
"Um.I don't think that will be possible. None of us will be in town on that day." Danika replied slyly and winked at Selina.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
Danika covered up the phone, "Mrs. Pike was wondering if someone could sit for her younger kids two weeks from Friday."  
  
"Ok, let me check the book." Mary Anne reached for the book.  
  
"Wait, you can't, we won't be here in two weeks." Selina said.  
  
"Why not?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Nope, none of us will be here, you'll all be floating around with angel wingy-wings!" Selina frolicked around the room demonstrating an angel.  
  
"SHUT IT SELINA!!" Danika dropped the phone and hit her.  
  
"OW!!!! What was that for?!" Selina.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She hinted with her eyes. She brought the phone back up to her mouth.  
  
"So, anyways Mrs.Pike." Danika said into the phone "I would be happy to baby-sit for you."  
  
"Oh, you're such a darling! Thank you!" Mrs. Pike said in response.  
  
"Sure, anytime" Danika said, disgusted by her use of vocabulary.  
  
"Uh.everyone?" Mary Anne spoke up, "Could I talk to the Club MEMBERS *she overly emphasized the word* alone please?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead! We'll just go out in the hall." Danika and Selina opened the door and exited, closing it behind them.  
  
"Can you believe it?!" Selina sniggered, "They're actually buying it!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about that Mary Anne," Danika narrowed he eyes, "She seems to know a little too much for her own good."  
  
Selina stopped, "Yeah, you know, you're right. I could never stand that excuse of a Neanderthal. I wish we could hear what they're sayin. "  
  
"I think that may be possible." Danika smiled, "I've always wanted to do this." She snapped and a hole in the wall appeared.  
  
"What the POO?!" Selina yelled. From inside, they could see the girl's look up from their little huddle and at the hole. They just shrugged and went back to their whispering.  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Selina said. The girls kept looking up.  
  
"Shut up!" Dankia whispered, "They keep looking up."  
  
"Can't they see us?" Selina asked as she looked into the hole.  
  
"No, of course not, if they did, they'd like, freak out." Danika shook her head.  
  
"Oh, so it's like we can see them but they can't us, right?"  
  
"Right!" Danika smiled.  
  
"So how do you do it?" Selina asked and then crossed her arms, "And how come I never knew about this before?"  
  
"Well, first, how do you think we've lived after jumping out of the window all those times?" Danika asked, Selina shrugged, "Here's the answer: I'VE SNAPPED US OUT!"  
  
"Oh, I always kinda thought we were flying." Selina said quietly.  
  
"Oy!" Danika slapped her forehead. "Anywho, let me explain. We're fanfic authors, right?" she said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"And in fanfics, your allowed to do whatever you want. So in this fic, I made it so that when you or I snap we can get whatever we want." She shrugged.  
  
"No way." Selina lifted up her fingers, "Anything I want?"  
  
"Anything your heart could desire.but please keep it at a PG-13 level Selina!" Danika said.  
  
Selina rolled her eyes, "Fine, then get me a cow!" she smiled smugly.  
  
"Ok." Danika snapped and a cow appeared right in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"MOOOO!!!"  
  
"A COW!" Selina screamed.  
  
Danika looked up to see the BSC members getting up.  
  
"Sorry Selina, but the cow has to go."  
  
"Already?" Selina whined. "It only got here! How rude!"  
  
"Yes, now move, or I'll make Chris hate you forever." Danika threatened.  
  
"OK OK OK!!!!" she ran away, "I'm moving!"  
  
Selina snapped and the cow disappeared. Kristy opened the door.  
  
"Uhhh.is everything ok out here?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I was having a cow!" Selina smiled.  
  
"Right." Kristy said, "We need a few more minutes to discuss some.issues."  
  
"Ok, take all the time in the world!" Danika said with a fake smile. She waited until the door was closed before she turned to Selina.  
  
"Here's how to do it: I.P.S." Danika said.  
  
"I.P.S.?" Selina echoed.  
  
"Imagine, picture, snap!" Danika said, "First, you imagine what you want, then you picture it happening, and last, you snap and it happens, I.P.S.! Try it, but try to make it something small."  
  
"Ok, but before I start, when did you get this idea?"  
  
"I told you I've always wanted to do this type of thing. Plus, it's a fic, so anything counts, now SNAP!"  
  
Selina closed her eyes and smiled. She snapped and squealed. A puff of smoke came and finally cleared.  
  
"Ummm.hey guys, where am I?" Selina opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Chris!" Danika said, she turned to Selina and narrowed her eyes, "Selina, you sly little thing. I shoulda known you'd snap Chris here."  
  
"You made it!" she ran over to the blonde guy, "Yay!" she hugged him hard. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"  
  
"Uhhh.Danika..help!" Chris sputtered as he was being choked by Selina.  
  
"Ok, great, you get the concept," Danika hurried so she could spare Chris, "now you need to snap Chris back to home and then we can listen to their conversation."  
  
"Awww.but I don't wanna!" Selina cried.  
  
"Where am I anyways?" he asked.  
  
"DO IT!!" Danika yelled.  
  
"Fine, but I'll never forgive you for this Danika." She turned sadly to Chris, "Sorry, I'll explain later."  
  
"I'm leaving?" he said, making his best puppy dog face. "Why do you always listen to her?"  
  
Selina opened her mouth and her eyes welled up, "I can't do it!" her eyes got all mushy, "Your so cute when you do that."  
  
He smiled bashfully, "Really?" she nodded and he winked at her. She fell against Danika for support.  
  
"Chris, please.?" Danika begged. "Your really the only one that can make her do this."  
  
"Fine, but Orli sends his love Danika." He smiled deviously as Danika's mouth dropped open. She regained her composure quickly.  
  
"Of course he does. If he didn't, he knows I'd kill him."  
  
"Right." Chris laughed.  
  
She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out at Chris, "Uhh.Selina do you mind?" Selina only twitched as she stared at Chris, "Give Chris a hug and snap him away."  
  
"Ok." she said in a really vague way.  
  
"Remember, PG-13." Danika reminded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know!" they hugged, "Ok, I guess we have to say bye." She waved, "Bye!"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was covered up by the sound of Selina's snap. He disappeared.  
  
"Ok, good, now let's go listen to their conversation." Danika went and placed herself in front of the hole. Selina stood in the same spot.  
  
"Selina!" Danika said sternly, but stopped as she saw Selina's eyes well up, "I already miss him! Why did you make me do it?!"  
  
"Ok, well, here." Danika said sincerely, "We can set a day aside for just Chris, you, Orli and me to spend together. Remember, we can snap anywhere!"  
  
Selina's eyes brightened, "Ok, that sounds good." She followed Danika and then glared, "but you wouldn't have snapped Orli back."  
  
"SO, your point?" Danika rolled her eyes. She looked into the hole.  
  
"I mean, don't they seem a little weird to you guys?" Mary Anne asked.  
  
"See that's what I mean." Danika whispered, "She's to suspicious."  
  
"No, other than those weapon things, I kinda like them." Jessi said, "I mean, they are a little weird, but isn't everyone?"  
  
"Well, I remember when I tried to get in the club," Mallory said, "you guys were really hard on me. They seem like they want to get in, so why not just try it out?"  
  
"What I think." Mary Anne started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Mary Anne, you worry too much." Kristy said, already predicting her thoughts "We need the extra help, so I say, let's try them out. Mallory's right, lets give 'em a chance."  
  
"Ok." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah, I need some more friends." said Stacey. Selina and Danika both giggled at this.  
  
"I say let them have a chance." Mallory said.  
  
"I'm with Mal." Jessi said.  
  
"Why not?" Kristy asked, "What about you Mary Anne?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed, I mean what was she suppose to say when the whole club was for the girls joining? "I guess."  
  
"Score!" Selina said as she gave Danika a high five, "Ha! In your face Mary Anne!"  
  
"Great, I'll go get them." Kristy got up.  
  
"Hurry up, make the hole disappear!" Selina said.  
  
"No, I'll get them, I'm closer." Dawn got up and moved toward the door. Danika snapped quickly and the hole disappeared just as Dawn opened the door.  
  
"You guys can come in now." Dawn smiled kindly.  
  
"Ok." Danika led the way and whispered to Selina, "You know, I feel kinda bad about getting rid of Dawn, she was always my favorite when I was little."  
  
"Yeah, but will we really regret it?" Selina asked with a smile.  
  
"Nah!" they both laughed as they sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey, umm..that's where I sit." Mary Anne said to Danika.  
  
"Oh, really?" she looked at her sadly, "Well, here," Mary Anne smiled as the thought of getting her spot back crossed her mind, "you can sit right there." Danika pointed to a corner over by the door.  
  
Mary Anne frowned, "No, actually, I'd really like to sit in MY spot."  
  
"Oh, really Mary Anne, let them have it!" Stacey said as she smiled at them all happily. It made both Selina and Danika want to barf.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they are the guests." Mallory said.  
  
Mary Anne looked over to Kristy, who just shrugged. She sat on the ground next to Jessi.  
  
Selina started obnoxiously humming "Old MacDonald" followed by a bridge of "Deck the Halls."  
  
"No! Don't even start that Selina!" Danika said annoyed.  
  
"Why not?" Selina asked.  
  
"STOP!!!! My ears are bleeding." said Danika, "You've been singing this for a whole year, just stop already!"  
  
"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" Selina continued, snickers came from a few of the girls.  
  
Danika drew her sword, "If you don't shut up I'll skin you and make you my slippers!"  
  
"No you won't!" Selina got up and danced around the room. "Old Mac Donald had a cow ei-ei-o!" Selina sang in Danika's ear.  
  
Danika girl-slapped her.  
  
"Well, it's 6o'clock, so I call this meeting to an end!" Kristy got up as did the others. The BSC members started exiting the room, taking some Lifesavers with them.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Mallory asked.  
  
"Nah, we're gonna stay here and finish cleaning up." Selina said.  
  
"Ok, well, bye!" Mallory said as she left. She shut the door behind her. Only Mary Anne was left as she finished putting the Club stuff away.  
  
As she started to put away the record book she felt the eyes of Danika and Selina on her. She looked at them and stared hard, finding it difficult to withstand their gazes. She broke the glance, noticing that she had been glaring at them.  
  
"I don't like you guys." She sneered, and then looked quite surprised. She had never felt this kind of dislike before.  
  
"Well, we don't like you either." Danika said. She shifted her eyes over to Selina, "The door."  
  
Selina nodded and went and locked the door, she snapped and the key disappeared.  
  
"That's so nifty!" said Selina. Danika smiled at her and then turned her attention back to Mary Anne.  
  
"Welcome to our torture chamber." Danika said as she smiled nastily. Mary Anne's eyes went huge.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Your gonna wish you never met us." Selina said as she laughed evilly.  
  
"What.?" Mary Anne sputtered. "H-how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Danika asked as Selina began to control herself.  
  
"The key." she paused, "it disappeared when you snapped!"  
  
Danika beamed, "It's called I.P.S."  
  
"You're teachin her that?!" Selina said.  
  
"Yes, I am." She winked at Selina "I.P.S. It stands for imagine, picture, snap. If I snap, I can get anything I want! So can Selina."  
  
"No way." Mary Anne said in a horrified voice, "Prove it!"  
  
"Fine!" Selina said and giggled, "Welcome back Chris!"  
  
"Selina!" Danika yelled in a scared voice, "N-no, don't do it." She shook her head violently, "If they know what we're doin here, they'll kill us."  
  
"Yeah." Selina dropped her hand, "How bout a cow?!"  
  
"No, something small like." Danika pondered for a moment, "this!"  
  
She snapped and a computer appeared. Danika went over and clicked on something on the screen. She began reading in a high and snobbish voice,  
  
"This fanfiction is the worst one that I've read in my whole entire life. Go out, get a clue, and write something new! Actually, no don't write something new because everything you write is bound to be horrible. Signed- Mrs. Bruno." Danika's body shook so badly she could hardly snap.  
  
"This is unacceptable." Danika said in a deathly low voice. Her eyes were closed as she leaned over the desk where the computer once sat. Mary Anne took a few steps back. Selina started to cry.  
  
"You know, I have feelings too!" she cried, "I put a lot of work into that fic, and then you come and flame it." She looked at Mary Anne angrily, "You will pay for this you nasty little midget!"  
  
"I could put you through so much pain, you would be screaming out in horror. You would cry to me and ask me to kill you." Danika said as she slowly lifted her head, "Why are you so cruel?!" she opened her eyes suddenly.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" Mary Anne said.  
  
"I think we understand, it's your turn to feel the pain!" Selina said.  
  
Mary Anne backed up. Danika started to speak and as she did Selina and her moved closer and closer to Mary anne, "Ok, I'm gonna just get this over with, cuz I have places to go and people *she smiled* to see. Here's the plan. Selina and I are here to punish all of you stupid little babysitters for flaming her fic. So, we're gonna kill you one.by.one." She slowed down to make her meaning more clear. She smiled maliciously.  
  
"Kill?" Mary Anne's voice squeaked. She slowly looked at Claudia and screamed. "YOU KILLED CLAUDIA!!! And all this just for flaming a fic?!" Mary Anne backed away. So many questions ran through her head that she found it hard to think.  
  
"Yes, and you didn't just flame a fic, YOU FLAMED MY FIC!!!!" Selina yelled.  
  
"Anywho, let me continue with my evil plan (just to tell ya'll, in this fic "evil" is pronounced "e-vile" if you say it wrong, we'll kill you, lol)."  
  
"Wait, Selina!" Mary Anne started in a shaky voice, "Your too nice, you'd never hurt anyone! And Danika you're." she stopped and decided against saying anything.  
  
"Oh, I'm nice and giggly at times, but I've grown fond of my new." Selina paused to add suspense, "hobby."  
  
"Ok, well, since you know about our little trick, I.P.S., and you know why we're here," Danika said, "We have decided to give you a little chore. If you don't do it, I'll kill all your friends and Mr. Bruno."  
  
"No.Not Logan." Mary Anne whispered.  
  
"When did we decide this?!" Selina asked.  
  
"Just listen, you'll like this."  
  
"No, tell me NOW!" Selina yelled.  
  
"Man don't have a hemorrhoid," Danika said to her "I think I've rubbed off on her a little bit." Danika whispered to Mary Anne, "We'll be right back!" she snapped and they disappeared. Mary Anne sat there for a few seconds speechless.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mary Anne ran to the door and jiggled the handle, but found it to be locked. She ran over to the window and tugged on it, but it also was locked.  
  
"Oh, no!" she looked around frantically, "The phone! I'll call the police!" she ran to the phone and picked it up. She dialed a few numbers. "Ha!" she laughed triumphantly "You guys forgot about the." she stopped as a female voice began to speak, (you know the annoying people that say 'we're sorry, but please hang up and try again!' Man I hate those people.)  
  
"We're sorry, but this phone line has been cut off using I.P.S." Mary Anne's eyes widened, "Good try though Mary Anne!" she heard a soft pop behind her.  
  
"I love that message!" Mary Anne shrieked and turned around quickly. She dropped the phone. There behind her stood Danika and Selina. "You know, when you shriek like that it reminds me of a pig." Selina laughed and took a sip from a cup in her hand. The cup held an umbrella in it.  
  
"Good try, but not good enough Mary Anne." Danika smiled, "I'll give you a brownie point for attempting to outsmart me"  
  
"Us. Trying to outsmart us." Selina said.  
  
"Us." Danika corrected.  
  
Mary Anne looked and noticed both had changed into Hawaiian shirts and were tan. Danika's white blond hair was even blonder and Selina's medium brown hair had little streaks of blond in it.  
  
"That was a good idea!" Selina said, "Cancun was a great pick, Danika. How did you know that I wanted to go there?"  
  
"Evil (remember e-vile!) minds think alike!" Danika said as she took a sip of her own drink. "but, we must move on and get the dirty work over with. Did you like my plan?"  
  
"It's marvelous!" Selina laughed. "So evil (e-vile!)"  
  
"Good, so, to actually be taken seriously, we have to get rid of these." Danika snapped and they returned to they're normal clothes. The drinks disappeared.  
  
"No fair!" Selina whined, "I was enjoying that!"  
  
"We can go back later and get some more." Danika said and then started to whisper, "Let's take Orli and Chris with us next time."  
  
Selina smiled dreamily, "Ohhh.myyyy.That would be heaven."  
  
"But before that we have to get this over with." Danika turned back to Mary Anne, "If you want to spare your friends lives, I suggest you do what I say."  
  
Mary Anne didn't say anything.  
  
"Selina, I'll give you the honour." Danika bowed to her, "Take it away mi amigo!"  
  
Selina nodded and smiled, "Ok, this is what you have to do. Today, I want you to call Logan and tell him to meet you at your house on the front porch at approximately 11:00 A.M."  
  
"No Selina!" Danika whispered, "That's too early! I won't even be up."  
  
"Oh, right," Selina turned back to Danika, "How bout 2:00?"  
  
"That works." said Danika.  
  
"Ok, tell him to meet you at 2:00." Selina smiled, "We'll come at 1:30 to give you the rest of the instructions."  
  
Mary Anne nodded. "This is easy." She thought, "but something doesn't quite seem right."  
  
"Go." Selina snapped and the door opened slowly. Mary Anne didn't move.  
  
"I've lost my patience with you, just go!" Danika pushed her out the door. Mary Anne ran down the stairs.  
  
(back up in the room)  
  
"Why didn't you tell her the rest of the plan?" Danika asked.  
  
"Cuz then she'd run away and tell everyone." Selina said.  
  
"That's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say." Danika unbuckled her sword from her waist, "But you know we could wait and watch and make sure she doesn't blow our plan."  
  
"Oh, but lets let her wonder all night about how we're gonna torture her." Selina smiled cruelly, "I'll sleep better then."  
  
"Amen!" Danika said, "Preach it sista! I love it when you think like me!"  
  
They laughed and made their way downstairs to grab something to eat.  
  
~  
  
"Ha!" Danika laughed, "Can you believe the Kishi's are actually falling for it too?"  
  
They had just come up from dinner.  
  
"I mean," Selina laughed, "All we had to do was say we were exchange students and they accepted us!"  
  
"Yeah, and then did you see their faces when we showed them those fake report cards?!" Danika fell over laughing.  
  
"They like hugged us and said we were they're long lost daughters." Selina fell on the ground giggling.  
  
"So, if we're gonna stay here, I say we need separate rooms." Danika said, "And then we can decorate them differently."  
  
Selina's eyes went huge, "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah! And then when we get sick of it, we can just snap," Danika snapped, "and we get a totally new style."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
~  
  
Danika awoke to the loud knocking on the door.  
  
"Wake up you lazy warthog!" Selina screamed.  
  
"RMHM!" she grumbled as she rolled over.  
  
"Come on! Don't make me come in there!" Selina kicked open the door with gusto.  
  
"MHRMH!!" Danika replied.  
  
"Get up or I'll turn the light on!" Selina walked in and flipped the switch. She walked over to the bedside. "Awww.she's so cute when she sleeps."  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her leg and started scratching it. "DANIKA! STOP!!!" Selina screamed.  
  
Danika got up, ran to the bathroom and locked the door, while Selina sat moaning in pain. "Only Orli can say I'm cute!!" she yelled.  
  
"Danika, your gonna pay for this!" said Selina as she got up, "Your gonna go down!"  
  
"Yeah, but first, let me look at least half decent." She yelled from the bathroom, "I won't let anyone see me."  
  
"In your morning glory?" Selina asked laughing.  
  
"Shut it Selina! Wait, what am I doing?!" Selina heard a pop and watched as Danika walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ahh.that's better!" she shook her hair around, "This I.P.S. thing is really handy!"  
  
"No fair!" Selina pouted, "I took a whole 45 minutes to get ready and you only took 3 seconds!"  
  
"Oh, come on, lets go grab some grub and go kill someone." Danika said nonchalantly.  
  
"Ok!" Selina got up and walked downstairs with Danika.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mary Anne was sitting on her porch anxiously waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"I wonder what they're going to do to me, I wish they would just tell me. It's making insanely nervous." Mary Anne thought. "But then again maybe I don't want them to show up."  
  
Mary Anne glanced at her watch, half and hour until Logan comes. Just as she did that Selina pulled up in her black Corvette, Danika followed in her yellow Viper.  
  
"We're back!!!" Selina said from her Corvette. "Sorry we're so early, these cars drive so fast!"  
  
"I love Vipers!" Danika smiled, "Next time I'm getting a Corvette though."  
  
Selina and Danika simultaneously got out of their cars, closed the doors at the same time and walked up to the porch.  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem." Mary Anne said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, so the plan is." Danika smirked, "you have to tell Logan that you are gay with Dawn."  
  
"WHAT?! Why would I be gay with HER?" Mary Anne harshly questioned.  
  
"You better do it, otherwise we'll kill Logan." Selina stated.  
  
Mary Anne sat in silence contemplating what she would do. She had no idea how Logan would take it. She couldn't do this, she wasn't lesbian. She wanted Logan not her.step-sister who's also her best friend.  
  
"Man that's just sick!" Mary Anne said.  
  
"I know, its so evil (E-VILE!) too!" Danika laughed. "So, we're gonna go across the street and watch this whole thing." She sneered, "You better not try anything or," She made a sliding motion across her throat, "Logan'll get it."  
  
As they walked off the porch, Selina slipped a tiny recording device out of her pocket and dropped it onto the porch swing across from Mary Anne. She muttered to herself, "Let's sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
They walked across the street, well, they jaywalked of course.  
  
"This is gonna be the show of a life time." Danka laughed as they crossed the street. They sat down in the grass across the street and got out some books.  
  
"Why are we reading?" Selina asked.  
  
"So it looks like we're actually doin something." Danika said back, "And I like to read." she opened up her book and laid in the grass. They stayed there for twenty minutes. Whenever they looked up to make sure Mary Anne was still there, they saw her pacing or looking at her watch. They then saw Logan walking down the street.  
  
"Ew! Mullet man walking down the street, run away, run away" Danika laughed.  
  
"Yea, it's almost as bad a Richard Simmons!" laughed Selina.  
  
"Shut up, here he comes." Danika snapped back to maturity "This is better than any book." She put the book down and watched as Logan walked up to Mary Anne. "Let the fun begin!"  
  
"Wait, where's Dawn?!" Selina asked.  
  
"Out, somewhere." Danika replied vaguely, "Shush and try to listen to them."  
  
"Whatever." Selina shrugged and leaned forward. They watched as Mary Anne shifted from foot to foot. Logan said something and she turned away. She started to whisper something and he stared at her in total disbelief. After a few minutes he stomped inside the house. Mary Anne started to yell and he turned, screaming back at her. She ran after him.  
  
"Oh.my." Selina said. "Hey wasn't that.where'd you get that?"  
  
Danika sat on the grass holding a camera the size of a credit card. "This is priceless!" she laughed, "To everyone that watches this, I'd like to commemorate this moment to me, the evilest of all persons in the world." she cackled evilly. She turned the camera off. "I snapped, here you want one?"  
  
Selina nodded and snapped her own camera there. "Mine's red!" she smiled.  
  
"Well, fine!" Danika snapped, "Mine changes colours!"  
  
"Whateva, lets just go!" Selina got up and dragged Danika behind her, "We might miss part of the show!"  
  
"I'm comin!" Danika ran behind her. They went ran onto the porch and grabbed the recorder, "We'll listen to this latta, good thinkin Selina."  
  
"Thankies!" Selina said, "Now lets go!"  
  
They ran into the house and listened.  
  
"They must be upstairs." Selina said, "You go first."  
  
"Ok.wuss" she whispered.  
  
"I'm not a wuss, I just don't want to get hurt." Selina said as she followed Danika upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, well shut up." Danika came to the top.  
  
"Logan, STOP!" they heard someone scream.  
  
"That be Mary Anne." Selina said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go see what's up!" Danika said, "wait, lets do this!" she snapped.  
  
"What'd you do?" Selina said when nothing happened.  
  
"I just snapped and turned us invisible." Danika said.  
  
"No, but." Selina began.  
  
"Selina, just shut it and trust me on this one!" Danika sarted to run down the hall. Selina followed her into a room.  
  
There they found Dawn lying on her bed dead. A book lay in her limp hand. Logan was by the bed side holding a bloody kitchen knife in his hand. Mary Anne stood in a corner of the room and watched in horror, her hand covering mouth. Her eyes were filled with every emotion Selina and Danika had ever seen. Blood dripped down from Dawn's throat.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!LOGAN!" Mary Anne screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"I killed her." Logan said, his breath long and deep, "I always knew you two were up to something. Why did you lie to me?" he moved  
  
Mary Anne moved away from him, "Get away from me."  
  
"Awww."Danika said, "We missed the show!"  
  
"Who said that?!" Logan yelled.  
  
"You really did make us invisible, sweet!" Selina nodded.  
  
"Opps, better make us visible again." Danika snapped and they appeared.  
  
"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Logan looked at Mary Anne, "More of your girlfriends?!"  
  
"NO!" Selina said and shuddered, "Ewww.I'm very fond of guys."  
  
"Yes, I'm straight, thank you very much!" Danika said. "Thank you Orli!" She whispered, "Now get out, we need to talk to Mary Anne alone."  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm not leaving!" Logan replied.  
  
"Leave." Selina said.  
  
"No!" Logan said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Never!" Logan yelled back.  
  
"Both of you SHUT UP!" Danika yelled, "Selina, stop trying to be me."  
  
"But I wasn't!" Selina retorted.  
  
"Logan, LEAVE NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Danika yelled.  
  
"Yeah right!" Logan laughed, "You couldn't hurt a fly! Look!" he pointed to Dawn, "I just killed her, what makes you think I won't kill you next?!"  
  
"Hmm." Danika said and then whispered to Selina, "He's good, I'll give him that much, but he's obviously NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she turned and yelled at him, "Listen and be scared!" she yanked out her sword, "I'll poke in the eye you with a toothpick and let you bleed to death, slowly all your blood will drain out of your body." Selina giggled at the thought.  
  
"But you can't." Logan began.  
  
"SILENCE!" Danika roared.  
  
Logan looked taken aback.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Selina whispered and she got a sympathy glance from Logan. She smiled but then glared at him. "Ewww.. I don't even like you!"  
  
"LET ME CONTINUE!" Danika yelled as the others nodded silently, "Then I will cut off your arm and stuff it down your throat. After that I'll hang you from a tree and watch you die a slow and painful death." She laughed, "But anyways, you have to leave."  
  
"Yup, sorry!" Selina smiled.  
  
"No, I won't!" Logan cried out.  
  
"Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way." Selina snapped and Logan disappeared.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Danika asked the air and then laughed triumphantly. "Now back to you." They both turned to Mary Anne.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?!" she asked, still trying to recover, "Bring Dawn back!"  
  
"We can't." Selina said.  
  
"Yes you can!" Mary Anne ran and started to shake Selina, "Snap! Just do something!"  
  
"Nope, no can do!" Danika said and then she sighed, "Mary Anne, Mary Anne." She shook her head, "Didn't I already tell you that the whole reason we're here to kill each of you? Two down and four to go."  
  
"Yeah, and you never know who's gonna be next!" Selina said happily, "This is what you get for flaming me! Never flame, its mean!"  
  
"I'll tell the police!" she threatened, "They'll come and put you in jail! I won't let you hurt any of my other friends!"  
  
"Then when they come, you'll have to explain this." Danika waved at Dawn, "And do you know who really killed her?"  
  
"Logan." Mary Anne whispered.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't want to hurt him, would you?" Selina asked in a fake sweet voice.  
  
"No." Mary Anne said firmly.  
  
"Good, then don't tell." Danika waved to her, "This is our exit, we gotta go!"  
  
"Toodles!" Selina said.  
  
"Wait!" Mary Anne said before Selina or Danika could snap.  
  
"What?!" Selina asked.  
  
"What should I do with her body then?" Mary Anne cringed at the thought of touching the body.  
  
"Oh, just leave it there."  
  
"But, what will I say to Dad and Sharon?" Mary Anne asked.  
  
"You'll think of something." Selina said, "You have a creative mind."  
  
"Now we really got to go!" Danika said  
  
"Ta-ta!" Selina said.  
  
Mary Anne heard a pop and watched as the smoke cleared. The girls had vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! We're back and yes, its more killings! How'd you like the chappie? Well, it liked you! ^_^ Beware! we'll be back next chapter, and its even more gruesome and funny! R&R is always appreciated! Anywho, everyone have a great day and remember..FLAME AND YOU'LL FIND US AT YOUR DOORSTEP!"  
  
Yours,  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\Danika/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~~SeLiNA~~would you like a fry with that?  
  
Danika's comments-  
  
Nell- hehe, glad you like! yes, the babysitters will fall! they will all burn and die a slow and painful death! I am so evil (e-vile!)! well, thanx for reviewn, cyas! now MY work is done here.  
  
Barbara Graf- You would want to flame us anyways? I'm so hurt! lol, thanx for reviewn, we wouldn't hurt you anyways *smiles*. you never know. *clears throat* yes, we did aim for the grotesque type of story, and it gets even more disgusting as the story moves on. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Ushuaia- thanx for the review, ummm.we are writin more! have a great day!  
  
CrazyWriter- *bows down, which is not very unlikely, so don't think I will* your order has been received and granted, o' craziness of all writers! and no, you shouldn't have found this fic to be amusing, I mean, we're not suppose to laugh at someone dying, but ain't it funny when its some stupid babysitters?! Ha! I luv this whole fic! And yes, you must congratulate Selina on the Lifesavers, it was all her diabolical evil plan. *actually, when I was writin, I asked her to name a candy and she said lifesavers. I put it in and didn't realize the significance of it till later in the story.* anywho, thankies for reviewies! * hands her lifesaves* you never know when these might come in handy!  
  
Signed-  
  
Ü~Ü~Ü Danika, the professional at evil (E-.you guys get the point!)Ü~Ü~Ü  
  
Selina's comments-  
  
CrazyWriter- yea! you liked it! Of course you should have found it amusing, lol, Lifesavers...yum-and since you were the first reviewer for this fic, I give to you the "First Reviewer of This Fic" award. Enjoy, and handle with care!  
  
Ushuaia: *evil laughter * you have NO idea what's coming, MUAH HAHAHA!!!  
  
Barbara Graf:I'm glad you liked, and you better not flame, OR ELSE! Haha im j/j-hope u like next chap(I do-its got lotsa chris in it-lol)  
  
Nell:YAY!! U LIKED IT!!!! You better read the next chapter.and like it or else!!  
  
*SeLInA*~~~~~would u like a fry with that??? 


	3. Evile Stuff

A Sequence of "Kinda" Unfortunate Events  
  
By Danika and Selina  
  
Chapter 3  
  
E-Vile Stuff  
  
"This is gonna be great!" Selina sniggled as she pulled out the recording, "I'm gonna laugh my head off."  
  
Danika ran into the house and started up the stairs, "Here, lets go to my room!" she ran down the hall and waited in front of the door, "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"No!" Selina stopped in front of her room, "Let's go to mine, it's cooler! Plus, we've already been in yours."  
  
"So?" Danika turned the knob to her room. "It's different now, I've redecorated."  
  
"No, mine!" Selina shouted.  
  
"Selina!" Danika yelled.  
  
"MINE!" Selina screamed loudly. "COME NOW!" She stopped and smiled evilly (you know the drill E-VILLY!) "Ha, I have the recording!" she sang.  
  
"Fine." Danika sighed as she closed the door to her room, "But next time it's my room!"  
  
"Whatever." Selina said as she opened the door.  
  
As Danika walked into Selina's circular diamond entranceway she noticed that Selina had added more countries to her mural of flags on her right wall.  
  
"What new flags did you put up?" Danika asked.  
  
"Oh, Sweden, Tanzania and Thailand." replied Selina  
  
Danika looked to her left to glance at Selina's red velvet canopy bed with sculpted gold pillars. "Why don't you just move to Thailand while you're at it?" she said sarcastically, and then looked up at the ceiling and gasped.  
  
"HOW did you do that?!" Danika asked astonished.  
  
"Don't you love it? Special thanks to Kinkos, I can have my own life-size picture of Chris. He looks eminently hot posing like that" Selina giggled.  
  
"Ah! I'm getting one of Orli! Wait, never mind, I can't!" Danika exclaimed and continued to look over the changes in her room. The room was still a burnt red with gold and black finishes, it had a cathedral ceiling with a couple skylights, and of course, lots of tassels. In one corner Selina had all of her instruments, her violin, piano, guitar and harp. The rest of the room was covered with either oriental objects or with posters of her current favorite band. Danika liked the room, but it felt too closed in for her. She liked open and airy, big, spacious, and bright. But, when you walked into this room you kind of felt like you were walking into a castle, and you started looking for the lord and ladies, the servants and even the emperor or king. Selina had always been obsessed with monarchies and royalty.  
  
"Nice room Selina." Danika nodded, "But mine's still betta."  
  
"Yeah right!" Selina rolled her eyes, "Anyways.Listen, it's starting!" Selina ran over to her bed and flopped down on it, followed by Danika.  
  
Mary Anne's little voice filled the room, "Logan, please, listen to me."  
  
"What is it?" he said, "You seem so nervous, lighten up!"  
  
"What I'm about to say, take none of it seriously." Mary Anne said.  
  
"Then why are you going say it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because I have to!" Mary Anne said, sounding close to tears. "I'm so sorry  
  
Logan.Please don't be mad, it's all made up!"  
  
"Then why would you tell me?" Logan questioned.  
  
"I already said why, I have to! They're making me!" Mary Anne cried.  
  
"Who's they?" Logan inquired.  
  
Mary Anne paused, "I cannot say, or they may do something horrible if they find out I said something."  
  
"Then just tell me." Logan said gently, "It can't be that bad!"  
  
"Yes, it is!" Mary Anne calmed herself down after a moment, "Ok, let me just get this over with." She paused for a long second.  
  
"Yes.?" Logan asked.  
  
"Dawn and I," Mary Anne paused again, "We've been seeing one another." She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
There was a long silence and then Mary Anne spoke hastily, "Don't believe what I just said! It's not true!"  
  
"But." Logan began hoarsely, "you just said it."  
  
"But I've been forced to say this!" Mary Anne said.  
  
"By who?!" Logan began angrily, "Who would force you to say this?! Kristy?! DAWN?!"  
  
Mary Anne started to cry, "I can't say, they may kill you if I do."  
  
"Yeah! Likely excuse!" Logan said, "You make me sick!" he paused, which was most likely a shudder. "I can't believe I've been going steady with a bi- sexual!"  
  
"But, Logan, I'm not!" Mary Anne tried to say.  
  
"You know Mary Anne, I should have known you and Dawn were at it." Logan said in a low voice, "That's probably the only reason she joined the Babysitters Club, so she could pick a girl and." he paused, "have her. I'm sure she looked around and found you the easiest target, just because you're quiet, sweet, and innocent to the world. So you were friends with her, and she then turned you into a lesbian. Then you two became step- sisters." Logan's voice became shriller and shriller as he went on, "When you lived in the same house I'm sure it was easier to get together!" Mary Anne started to cry loudly, "You even shared a room at one time, didn't you?!" he questioned fiercely. Mary Anne didn't respond, all she did was cry, "You know, I may enjoy this." Logan said.  
  
There was a lot of banging and crying. Mary Anne kept shouting to him to come back and that it wasn't true. There was one last bang and then everything went silent.  
  
"That was great!" Selina laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Danika chuckled, "Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Selina, what is this that I am feeling?!" Danika walked down the hall and opened her door. "Come to my room and explain this to me." She stepped in and said, "I'm back, lights on."  
  
Some lights turned on, though they weren't needed. The room was shaped as a long rectangle with high ceilings. The walls were practically all glass, so light came in naturally. The huge windows stretched the length of the three walls opposite to the one where they had just entered. Even the ceiling was all glass. Selina took a step in.  
  
"Whoa.." Selina whispered, "You've redecorated."  
  
" Didn't we already establish that? Uhhh..shoes off." Danika said, pointing to Selina's shoes.  
  
"Geeezzz." Selina said as she pulled off her shoes, "When did you get so uptight about cleanliness?"  
  
"Whatever." Danika said as she stepped off of the entryway. The entryway was a raised half circle with a tiny stream flowing around it. Three steps that went down acted as the bridge over the little stream. To the right were some french doors.  
  
"Where do those go to?" Selina pointed to the doors.  
  
"Oh, those go to my terrace." Danika said. "And that over there is where I practice." She pointed in the other direction of the doors, or to the left of the entryway. On a stage-like structure her guitar stood on a stand and her flute lay next to it, a piano sat in the corner of the stage, "Come on."  
  
Selina followed Danika to the middle of the room, where there were two couches and a chair that made a half circle around a huge television.  
  
"Man, you out did yourself." Selina said as she sat down.  
  
"That's not even half of it." Danika said, not even trying to cover up her pride. She spoke again, "Let's hear some Coldplay."  
  
All of a sudden, some music blast from some speakers, but Selina couldn't find where.  
  
"Where's the speakers?!" Selina asked over the music.  
  
"In each corner of the room and in each corner of this little area, so I've got eight speakers all together."  
  
"Do you have a subwoofer?" Selina inquired.  
  
"Yeah, right here." Danika pointed under a table that sat between the couch she sat on and a chair.  
  
"Well, that's nice, but can we turn it all off?" Selina asked.  
  
"Sure. Sound system off!" the music instantly stopped.  
  
"That is so nifty, how did you do that?" Selina asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just got the idea from the movie Minority Report, you know when he walks into his house, all he has to do is talk and the stuff happens." Danika smiled, "I thought that was spiffy. Anyways, come see the rest."  
  
Danika got up and led Selina to the end of the room. There was a bed that was also raised up on a platform. A canopy stretched across the top of it and fell down at the three posts.  
  
"Why is everything raised on a platform?" Selina asked as she climbed up the steps to the bed. "And why does this bed only have three posts?!"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not even sure where I got the ideas." Danika said, "I think the three posts is more original than four. Two are at the head of the bed and one is at the foot." Danika sat up and pointed to the left wall, "Did you see my window seat? "  
  
Selina peered over and looked at where Danika was pointing. The window seat sat in between two parts of the wall that had been pushed in. All around it was glass.  
  
"Pretty sweet, huh?" Danika asked. Selina didn't reply.  
  
"This rooms big." Selina said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm plannin on addin more." Danika said, "I just have to perfect the plans."  
  
"More?!" Selina exclaimed, "Where?!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see, later though." Danika got up and went down the steps to the window seat. "Selina, what's this weird emotion I'm experiencing. I feel as though I'm mad at myself."  
  
"I think that's called GUILT!" Selina said, "Or maybe it's your CONSCIENCE!" Selina turned away, feeling the same thing.  
  
"Oh, well, whatever, I'm over it." She turned and looked at Selina, "Who should we kill next?"  
  
"I don't know." she said as she brushed away her feelings and remembered her flame, "Why, do you have a plan?"  
  
"Of course." Danika said.  
  
"Why did I even ask?" Selina said as she rolled her eyes. Of course Danika had a plan, she'd always been the best at being evil.  
  
"Well, before I tell you the plan, I have a question." Danika's voice got unusually soft.  
  
"Yes?" Selina asked, half surprised.  
  
"Do you think Orli will like this room?"  
  
"Well, I don't know." She shrugged and then saw Danika's expression, "Sure, I bet he will." Selina then smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "Why don't we find out if the guys like our rooms?"  
  
"And bring them here?" Danika asked, a slow grin beginning to form.  
  
"Yup!" Selina stopped, "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Danika's smile disappeared.  
  
"Why don't we have a party?!" Selina looked back up and grinned, "We can invite the guys and all the girls. Maybe even Unbound to entertain us." (Unbound's a band).  
  
"But what about my plan, when are we gonna kill someone?" Danika pondered.  
  
"We can do it at the party." Selina smirked, "Let's invite the BSC girls and introduce them, we'll make the death be an accident."  
  
"Oh, Selina, I've always liked the way you think." Danika smiled proudly, "I think I've rubbed off on you."  
  
They're evil laughter could be heard as they got up to go polish off the plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, first we need to make a list of people that we want to come." Danika went over to the desk and pulled out a pen. She opened a cabinet then and brought out a piece of paper. Selina was laying on the ground listening to her Walkman.  
  
"Selina! Turn down the music, I can't even hear myself!" Danika said, "I love Chevelle and all, but we need to plan this right now."  
  
"Yes master." Selina replied from the ground.  
  
Danika rolled her eyes, "Anywho, who should we invite?" she asked as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Definitely Chris." Selina began, "And Orli too."  
  
"Of course!" Danika rolled her eyes. "But who else?"  
  
"Good question." Selina rolled over on her back.  
  
"We should probably invite about twenty people including ourselves?" Danika questioned.  
  
"Yea, that sounds about right."  
  
"Well, what time is it?" Danika asked.  
  
"About 3:00" Selina said without looking up, "On a Saturday. Do you know what's happening at home right now?"  
  
"Yes, Unbound's practicing." Danika shifted in her seat.  
  
"And Chris is singing!" Selina wailed, "And I can't listen to him!"  
  
"Oh, shush. I should be the one crying, I haven't seen Orli in so long" Danika frowned, "Why don't we pay Unbound a visit?"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Selina said, "Why do you even ask, lets go!" she stood up and snapped quickly.  
  
~  
  
"Ouch! Where are we?!"  
  
"I don't know! You snapped us here!" Danika groped around, "Here." She flicked on a light.  
  
They were in a room that was filled with what seemed to be music equipment. There were two doors on either end of the room. Outside some music could be heard playing.  
  
"CHRIS!" Selina screamed, though nobody heard her through the music. "That's him singing!"  
  
"I know! Come on!" Danika pulled Selina toward the door in front of them. When they opened it music came blasting at them, but they kept walking and came onto a stage. A guy with black hair stood in front of them with a blue electric guitar. His back was to them and he was rocking it out.  
  
"Rock on Brendan!" Danika yelled.  
  
He stopped in the middle of one of his infamous jumps and not surprisingly fell against the drum stand again  
  
"Danika? Selina?" he said, though they could hardly hear him over the music. He got up and rubbed his back. "Ouch."  
  
"Brendan!" they ran over to him and hugged. The music died away as the other members of Unbound saw the girls.  
  
"Where have you guys been?!" Brendan asked the girls after he finished hugging them. "We've been so worried!"  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" said the blond guy near the front with an acoustic guitar, "Where'd your guitar go Bren.?"  
  
Chris turned around and saw the girls standing next to Brendan. He stopped midway through what he was saying.  
  
"Selina, you're back!" he said as he found his voice. Selina ran over to him and they hugged.  
  
"Awww." Corey said from behind, "How cute!" Eric and Scott snickered.  
  
Chris ignored him as he questioned Selina, "Where have you been?! I've been so upset!"  
  
"I told you I would explain everything later!" Selina laughed.  
  
"I thought I had dreamt that." Chris said.  
  
Brendan leaned over and whispered to Danika, "So that freaky story Chris told us really is true?"  
  
"Yup!" Danika smiled. "Hey, can I use your car Bren? I need to go find Orli."  
  
"There's no need to do that." Someone grabbed Danika's shoulders from behind.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed and jumped away. Danika turned around suddenly "If you ever do that to me again, Orlando, I'm gonna kill." she stopped as she stared at him, "I've missed you so much!" she cried.  
  
"Ha, I told you I'd get you!" he laughed as he hugged her. "Did I see a tear when you saw me?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." She said, wiping her face, "You only scared me!"  
  
He shook his head, "Where have you been?! I came back from LA only to find you gone! I've been so worried sick because nobody knew where you two had gone off to! The least you could have done is called us."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Chris as he stared at Selina, "You should have called and told me where you were!" he echoed.  
  
Danika opened her mouth, but Orli put his finger to her lips, "You can tell me later, I'm just glad your back." He whispered in his soft British accent. Danika melted.  
  
"Well, we're not gonna be back for long." Selina said.  
  
"What?!" Chris demanded, "You are NOT leaving again!"  
  
Orlando glared at Danika, who in turn flinched. "Good job Selina! Now he's mad at me!"  
  
"You're right I'm mad at you!" Orli said. "You are not leaving!"  
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" cried Eric, Corey and Scott. (Courtesy of grim/zach/wateva ur name is!) Brendan glared at them.  
  
"You'll be coming back with us!" Danika said.  
  
"We will?" Orlando said, his mood brightening.  
  
"Yes, you will." Danika smiled. "Actually, you're all invited to a party that me and Selina are holding tonight at six." She turned around and faced everyone, "But first, you'll need to help us."  
  
"There's always a catch." Corey whispered as he put his bass down on its stand. Scott got up from the drums and Eric sat down at his keyboard.  
  
"So, what do you need?" Brendan asked as he set down his Les Paul.  
  
"We need you to tell us if you can come or not." Danika pulled out the paper and pen. "By the way, what are you doing here Orli?"  
  
"I came to listen to Unbound." He said, "And I was hoping that Chris knew where you were."  
  
"Oh, well, I know that all of you guys are invited, and so's Andy, but he's not here right now." Danika said.  
  
"Can Lisa come?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Of course!" Selina said, "She's always allowed to come."  
  
"Well, I can." Brendan said, "And I'm sure Lisa will want to. Just please make sure you actually have good music this time." Brendan smiled.  
  
"You know Britney Spears rocks." Selina said jokingly and then shuddered.  
  
"Count me in." Corey said, "And ditto what Brendan said." Corey also shuddered.  
  
"Scott?" Selina asked.  
  
"Sure." He said as he laid his sticks down.  
  
"I'm not sure I can come." Eric said.  
  
"Please!" Danika begged.  
  
"I don't know." he sighed, "I guess."  
  
"Good." Selina smiled, "Now we have to ask you guys a favor, since you all can come."  
  
"Shoot." Chris said.  
  
"Can you play at the party?" Danika asked, "Just a couple of songs?"  
  
Selina looked at Chris with a begging look. "Pwease?"  
  
All the guys looked at one another.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to, but what about space and stuff?" Scott asked, "Where's this party gonna be at?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" Danika said, "Don't worry, there will be plenty of space!"  
  
"I don't like that look in her eye." Orli whispered to Brendan, "It kind of freaks me out."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think she got it from me." Brendan replied proudly. Orli took a couple of steps away from Brendan.  
  
"Well, we got to go and see the girls." Selina said.  
  
"You better go see them, they're lookin everywhere for you." Scott said.  
  
"No, you're stayin here." Chris said.  
  
"But we gotta go!" Danika replied as Orli grabbed her arm.  
  
"We are not lettin you go off and leave for another week!" Orli said.  
  
"Amen to that! Preach it brutha!" Chris laughed. Selina glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"We won't, we promise!" Selina looked at Chris, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, but." he stopped, "not with her."  
  
"Uhhh!" Danika glared at him, "I think you're implying something!"  
  
"Well, I don't trust you either!" Orli said, "We're comin with you."  
  
"It's not that I don't like you Danika." Chris said, "It's just, you two together usually is the cause of mass destruction."  
  
"Yay!" Selina and Danika said, "We love mass destruction!"  
  
"Exactly!" Chris said, "Have I made my point?"  
  
"Yes, you have Chris." Orli said, "That's why we're coming"  
  
"Ok, get in the car then!" Selina rolled her eyes.  
  
"What car?" Chris said.  
  
"I'll get mine." Orli reached for his keys.  
  
"Well, how bout my Cor." Selina looked at Danika, she shook her head, "Uh, never mind!" A brief moment of silence followed.  
  
"Anyways!" Chris said, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh..Home sweet home!" Danika unlocked the door and came in.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"  
  
"Uhhhh." Selina said, trying to find words to explain their circumstances. Annika started to laugh.  
  
"That doesn't matter, we're back now!" Danika smiled at the girls.  
  
"We've.been looking everywhere.and now.YOU TELL US IT DOESN'T MATTER?!" Leah screamed.  
  
"Calm down." Danika said.  
  
"Yeah, you still haven't told us where you've been!" Orli said.  
  
Everyone then started talking.  
  
"Ok, ok, OK!" Danika shouted, "Everyone calm down or I'll make you calm down!"  
  
All the girls shut up and Chris leaned over to Orli, "How do you stand her?"  
  
"I love it when she gets forceful." Orli stared at her.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Selina and Danika, well mostly Selina.  
  
"Ok, now that I've got everything under control." Danika said, "Selina would like to tell you about something."  
  
Selina cleared her throat, "Tonight me and Danika are holding a party and you're all invited."  
  
There was a long cheer.  
  
"All of Unbound's comin too." Danika said, "They're gonna play a couple songs for us."  
  
Another long cheer.  
  
"Can I play acoustic once?" Selina asked.  
  
"Sure!" Chris said. "You can play it whenever you want."  
  
The other girls gagged. "Why don't you two just get a room!" Leah yelled. Danika shuddered and continued.  
  
"So, can everyone come?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure." Tiffany looked at everyone, "I think we can all make it, right?"  
  
"Umm.I can't, I have a horse show." Annika said.  
  
"Ok, well, have fun with Candy!" Selina said, "To everyone else, we'll come and get you at six, k?"  
  
"Ok!" they all said.  
  
"By the way," Danika added, "We're gonna have some new friends over that we want you guys to meet. But we'll warn you, they're thirteen."  
  
A groan went out among the girls.  
  
"Thirteen?" Kara sighed.  
  
"Yeah, lucky us." Selina said, "But be nice guys!"  
  
"Of course!" Katie said, a little gleam in her eye.  
  
"Katie." Danika said, "I'm the only one around here that's allowed to get a gleam in her eye."  
  
"Ok, fine." Katie sighed, "But you always wreck my fun!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Danika said.  
  
"Well, we've got to go and set up the house."  
  
"What house, isn't it gonna be here?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Nope, we have a new pad we'd like to show you." Danika said, "It's only temporary."  
  
"Ok, " they all said, "See ya at six!"  
  
"Yup, now we need to get back and start setting up the house." Selina said to Danika as they walked out of the house.  
  
"So, where is it?" Chris asked, following them.  
  
Oh, you'll see it when we come and get you." Danika said.  
  
"You're leaving?!" Orlando said, "Again?!"  
  
"Yes, and we'll be back at 5:30 to get you." Danika said.  
  
"But I thought the party started at." Chris stopped and smiled, "You sly little things!"  
  
"Oh, and Chris can you give Andy a call and see if he can come?" Selina asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Cool." Selina said, "Be ready by 5:30, ok?"  
  
"Sure." The guys answered.  
  
"Wait!" Danika said, "I just remembered! Orli?" she smiled sweetly, "Can you give Ewan a ring and ask him if he would like to come tonight?"  
  
"Sure, but he's all the way in L.A.!" Orli smiled, "I know how much you like to talk to him, but he's not here right now."  
  
"Ewan who?" Selina looked to Danika, "And when did we decide that this Ewan could come?"  
  
"Ewan who?!" Danika shook her head, "Selina, come on, we only know one Ewan!"  
  
"Shut up and get real, Danika!" Selina sputtered, " The only Ewan I know is Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge." she stopped when she saw Danika smiling cunningly and nodding her head slowly, "You are so not." she just stared at Danika, "If you're playin with my head, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Nope, she's not." Orli said, enjoying this even though he had no clue what was going on, "I had an audition with him in L.A. about two and a half weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah, Orli gave me his number and we had a nice long talk." Danika beamed.  
  
"So, you're saying Ewan McGregor is coming to my party?" Selina laughed.  
  
"In the flesh!" Danika looked at her cleverly, "So, are you sure we need to talk this over?"  
  
"Nope, you go ahead and give him a call, Orli!" Selina smiled, "Well, we've got to get goin, see ya tonight!" Selina raised her fingers to snap, but Orli stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" Orli stopped them, "like I said before, he's still back in L.A., so don't get your hopes up. It would take him hours to fly home, it's impossible!"  
  
"Never say that!" Danika said, "Nothing's ever impossible!" she smiled, "See you boys at 5:30!" she winked and snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"First, before we do anything, we have to invite the BSC to the party." Selina said.  
  
"Good point!" Danika sat down, "How should we get them to come?"  
  
They sat and thought for a while, "Why don't we just tell them that we want them to meet some of our friends."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Danika said, "But there's one problem."  
  
"What?" said Selina.  
  
"When we were thirteen, our parents would never let us go out to a party with college age people." Danika said.  
  
"Well, what do we do then?" Selina asked.  
  
"Sneak them over of course!" Danika said, "Duh!" she rolled her eyes  
  
"Are we allowed to do that?!" Selina asked, "I mean, I don't mind killing people and then getting caught and even going to jail for the rest of my life and never seeing the living daylight. That's ok, but this!" she stopped and caught her breath, "Getting in trouble with their parents, now that's just not moral!"  
  
"Oh, Selina, how easily you forget my cleverness!" Danika held up her fingers.  
  
"Don't you get sick of using I.P.S. to get whatever you want, Danika?" Selina asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Danika said, but Selina glared at her, "Ok, ok, I do get sick of it sometimes, I kinda miss the effort I used to I had to have to get something I wanted."  
  
Selina opened her mouth to talk, but Danika stopped her, "But can we use it this once, please, I promise not to use it so much."  
  
"Fine," Selina laughed.  
  
"Ok, great!" Danika got up and closed her eyes and snapped. Nothing happened.  
  
"What'd you do?" Selina asked.  
  
"Just call one of the BSC girls."  
  
"Ok." Selina picked up the phone and raised her fingers, but Danika glared at her.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll use the phonebook!" Selina sighed, "Me and my big mouth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, I've got the food!" Selina came in hauling two overstuffed grocery bags.  
  
"And I've taken care of the stage for Unbound." Danika said, putting the last touches on it, "I thought we'd hold the thing in my room because it's bigger."  
  
"And you have a stage." Selina said.  
  
"Yup, so how does it look?" Danika stepped back and admired her work. Danika had set up everything needed for the band, amps, monitors, mics, ect.  
  
"Where's the sound board? " Selina asked, "Someone needs to handle that!"  
  
"Right here!" Danika snapped and a sound board appeared, "I tried to do everything by hand, but I just don't have the time."  
  
"Who's gonna run it though?" Selina asked.  
  
"Nobody needs to!" Danika said, "It's digital, so if it's set the right way, it'll practically run itself."  
  
"Sweet!" Selina fell on the couch in front of the television. "I'm beat, what time is it?"  
  
"5:15." Danika said and smiled.  
  
"Let's go a little early." Selina said.  
  
"Fine by me!" Danika said, "This time I'll snap."  
  
"Snap away." Selina said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how do you like it?" Selina let herself drop onto the bed.  
  
"It's great! I love it." Chris went to the wall of flags, "These are so cool, which countries do you have?"  
  
"Practically the whole world from the looks of it." Orlando said.  
  
"What's your favorite part?" Selina asked as she flopped down on the bed next to Chris.  
  
"Where's your room?" Orlando whispered in Danika's ear.  
  
"Down the hall." She whispered back.  
  
"I want to see it." He said.  
  
"I know, just a second." Danika looked at Selina, "Am I needed here?"  
  
"Nope." Selina said shortly as she stared at Chris.  
  
"Is everything ready for tonight?" Danika asked, though she knew she would get no answer.  
  
"Sure." Selina answered, then motioned to the door.  
  
"We're goin, hold your horses!" Danika said.  
  
They left and closed the door softly.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" they heard Chris scream.  
  
Danika burst out laughing.  
  
"What was that about?" Orli asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Selina took a picture of Chris and covered her ceiling with it." Orli raised his eyebrows at her, "I didn't do one of you!"  
  
"Ok." Orli waited at her door, "Is this it?"  
  
Yup, go ahead, open it!" he opened the door timidly. Danika had to laugh when he relaxed after looking at the ceiling.  
  
"This is huge!" he said as he stepped in.  
  
"I take it you like it." Danika said, "That's a relief."  
  
"Why would you care what I think?" Orli asked her, "You don't care about anyone's opinion."  
  
"Now, that's not true, I care about what you think and Selina, and Brendan! I care about what he thinks! And Chris! All the girls I care about too." She sighed, "I just don't care about the opinions of people I don't know."  
  
"Right!" he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"You're never serious."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you aren't"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!" she screamed, and only stopped to hear him laughing his head off.  
  
"You can get so worked up when you're serious." He laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I don't hate you like all the others." she mumbled.  
  
"I've missed you so much." He kissed her.  
  
"Yeah, well, welcome to my life." she stared at his face, "everyday."  
  
He kissed her again, "Orli, please, not now!" she smiled, "We can't right now." She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Fine, but you know I'll win you over!"  
  
  
  
Danika and Selina raced to the door, in the same second that it rang.  
  
"You know I'm going to beat you there!"  
  
"Ha! Yea right." Danika replied competitively. When they finally got to the door, they opened it with gusto. They took one look at the sight before them, and fell on the ground laughing in hysterics. Danika and Selina had jokingly mentioned to them that it was a costume party, although it seemed as though they had taken it seriously.  
  
"So what are you supposed to be Stacey, a hooker?" Selina teased.  
  
"No, actually." she started as Danika cut her off. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well then, welcome, and come on in."  
  
Mallory put one foot in and then suddenly drew back, "What's going on up there? It sounds like there is a herd of elephants up there!"  
  
"Oh, that's probably just Tiffany and Katie." Danika smiled to herself knowing how hyper they can get.  
  
  
  
"Oh, wow. Wonderful room Danika." Stacey said to Danika.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Danika stated as they walked inside. "Spotlight switch on front door." The spotlight came off the of the Band and moved over to the BSC girls, directly on Stacey, and her hooker outfit.  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet the Baby-Sitter girls, I'm sure you have read about them." Selina announced. A groan came out from the crowd.  
  
"And how old are these girls?" Corey asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come on, Corey, just be nice. We really need it." Danika whispered to him.  
  
  
  
Selina opened the door to welcome the last guest.  
  
"Hello Zach." Danika smiled evilly at him.  
  
"Hey Zach, thank you so much for doing this for us, I am so excit.." Danika slapped her hand over Selina's mouth.  
  
"Don't give it away."  
  
"The parties upstairs Zach, up in Danika's room" Selina proclaimed, "they've got Linkin Park on."  
  
"YEA! LINKIN PARK ROCKS!!!" he commented enthusiastically.  
  
~  
  
"Ohhh..look at him!" Jessi pointed to Orli who was sitting on the couch and talking to Ewan. Next to him sat Danika with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And him!" Stacey pointed to Chris, who was talking to the girl they believed to be Lisa. He had his arm around Selina.  
  
"Uhh.guys, I don't think they're available." Kristy pointed out, "Look at Danika and Selina, I think that's their boyfriends. Plus, I think they're a little too old for us."  
  
"Awwwwww.." Jessi said, "But I want one!"  
  
"How about him?!" Mallory pointed to a guy that wore a dark trenchcoat, he held a bow and arrow, "He looks a little younger, and still really, how did Danika and Selina put it?"  
  
"Hott." Stacey said. "Yeah!" Mallory smiled, "He's really hott."  
  
"Well, why don't you go talk to him?" Stacey gave Mallory a little push towards him.  
  
"No, I couldn't!" Mallory blushed.  
  
"Just go!" Stacey shoved her hard and she landed right in front of him.  
  
"H-hi." She said.  
  
"Hey." He looked past her and didn't look too interested. He seemed to be checking out Leah. Mallory looked over her shoulder to see the girls sitting there and mouthing words of advice to her.  
  
"Um, nice bow." She said, trying to get his attention away from Leah.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, do you know who that girl is over there in that Green Day tee- shirt?" Zach asked Mallory.  
  
"Um, no, why do you ask?" she said trying to make conversation.  
  
"She's really.attractive." He said, his eyes getting bigger.  
  
"What?!" Mallory asked astonished.  
  
"Hey, um, what's your name?" He asked Mallory.  
  
"Mallory, what's yours?  
  
"Zach, now do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you Zach!" she tried to be flirty. Isn't that the way Stacey had said Selina and Danika had gotten they're boyfriends.  
  
You could start to see the aggravation in his eyes. "Could you please go over there and find out some information about that girl I mentioned?"  
  
"Of course!" She said and playfully flicked one of his bright red, perfectly spiked strands of hair. Zach looked as if he were going to throw up.  
  
  
  
"Hey Selina, how's your side of the party?" Danika steered herself over to Selina and Chris.  
  
"Great," she wiggled her eyebrows at Chris, "where's Orli?"  
  
Danika turned and pointed toward the couches, "He's still over there talking to Ewan."  
  
"Ewan?" Brendan's head shot up from his seat by the stage, "Ewan McGregor?!"  
  
"Yes, Ewan McGregor." Selina giggled.  
  
"EWAN MCGREGOR, THE EWAN MCGREGOR?!"  
  
"YES!" Danika had to contain her laughter, "Orli had an audition with him a few weeks ago. He's actually over on the couches talking to him."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Brendan ran over to the couch and sat down quickly. "Hi, can I have your autograph?! What was it like to film Star Wars?! When's the next one coming out?!" he paused and caught his breath.  
  
"That's Brendan, the biggest, and I mean BIGGEST, Star Wars fan I've ever met." Orli pointed and rolled his eyes, "Excuse his hysteria."  
  
"Oh, really.?" Ewan shot Brendan a queer look, "So, uh, where should I start?"  
  
"Anyways!" Danika rolled her eyes, "So, when's it happening? Have you been watching?"  
  
"Uhhhhh." Selina said guiltily, "Can I say yes?"  
  
"You haven't?!" Danika glared, "You couldn't even tear your eyes away from Chris' face for TWO seconds?"  
  
"No." Selina ducked her head, "I'M SORRY!" she cried, "But it's sooooooooooooooo hard! He's too hott! TOO HOTT!" she cried pitifully.  
  
"I guess I understand, but, DON'T SCREW UP AGAIN! What if it happened and we didn't know?! Where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's why we watch, ok? All I'm asking for is two seconds."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good, now watch!"  
  
~  
  
"Good job!" Kristy exclaimed, "You did better than I ever would've."  
  
"Thanks!" Mallory beamed, "Do you think he likes me?!"  
  
"Oh I'm sure of it!" Jessi reassured Mallory. "He's so cute!"  
  
"I'm such a.what's the word?" Mallory asked.  
  
"Player?" said Stacey.  
  
"Yea that's the one." Mallory giggled.  
  
"Ha. No. Danika and Selina could have done so much better." Stacey said arrogantly. Kristy rolled her eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Corey where's Margo?" Danika asked.  
  
"Oh she's got some sort of competition thing going on in Texas, she's gonna be down there for the rest of the month." Corey replied solemnly.  
  
"Aww, you must miss her." Eric said. "Soo, Danika, are you looking forward to that." Eric teased softly, finding out that he had annoyed her just right.  
  
"Shut up Eric." She hissed.  
  
"What was that?" Orli asked, totally oblivious to their conversation, as usual.  
  
"Nothing!" Danika glanced quickly over to Eric, "Ummm.excuse me!" she pushed past Eric and gave him a little smile. He could be a pain, but they were long time friends. She gave Orli a little wink before leaving. "I'll be right back!" she made her way over to Zach.  
  
"So, are you ready?"  
  
"Heck yea!" Zach was exploding with excitement. Danika whispered the plan into his ear, Zach nodded in agreement. They shared a smile as Danika walked back over to Orli. As she walked back she signaled to Selina that Zach was ready, although Selina didn't catch it. She was busy with Chris.  
  
"What was that about?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Danika said jokingly as she snuggled back into Orli's shoulder. She blocked out the rest of their conversation and watched Zach intently.  
  
~  
  
"Wait." Danika snapped and picked her head up from Orli's shoulder. The whole room froze.  
  
"Selina come here." As she spoke the words, Selina moved.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" she woke up from her trance, and looked around the room. "This happened." Danika waved to Selina, "Come here." Selina followed her and looked down at the body on the ground and snickered.  
  
"Ready to rock?" Danika asked.  
  
"Oh yea." Selina snapped and everything came to life again.  
  
~  
  
Danika tries to signal to Selina again, but it was a hopeless cause. So she signaled to Zach. Up, down, right, right, it meant go all the way. Zach signaled back, up, down, left, left, he was ready. He walked over to Mallory's groupie and pulled her aside to a corner in the room.  
  
"Hey Mallory, you're looking good tonight." He grimaced, with a hint of evil in his voice.  
  
Mallory blushed, " Do you really think so?" her voice cracked.  
  
"Yes, I really do." He reached under his coat and slowly took an arrow and cautiously placed it on his bow. Making sure he didn't make any sudden movements he tediously aimed it at her throat.  
  
"All is fair in love and war." He pulled the bowstring and released. It pierced her throat and she fell down, gasping for breath. A faraway look came into her eyes as she realized what was happening. She was dying. Blood started to trickle out of her throat, but flowed more continuously and left a mess on the ground. She reached up, her hand shaking as she looked at the blood on her fingers. She collapsed then, all life leaving her.  
  
"Selina!" Danika shouted across the room.  
  
"Oh, right!" she snapped and everything froze, "My bad." she stared at Chris and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be back soon! But first, I have a little dirty work to take care of."  
  
"Dirties right!" Danika scowled, "Look at the mess she made! On my new carpet too! I'm suing!"  
  
"You can't." Zach came behind her, bow still in hand, "She's dead, remember?"  
  
"Yeah." Selina and Danika gave each other a quick glance. They paused for a second.  
  
"Anyways!" Selina shook her head, "We gotta put her somewhere."  
  
"But where?" Danika sat down and thought.  
  
"Well, I have an idea, but you'll laugh." Zach said, smiling.  
  
"What?!" both of the girls said in unison.  
  
"The shower!" Zach smiled wickedly, Selina and Danika looked at him curiously.  
  
"Ok.sure."  
  
"First, I want my pay."  
  
"Ok, ok!" Danika said, "Help us put her in the shower and then you can leave."  
  
They hauled her to the shower and positioned her, but her whole body couldn't fit so one leg hung out of the tub.  
  
"That's the best an d only way, I just hope no one has to use the bathroom." Selina smiled, "That would be sooooooooooo funny!"  
  
~  
  
"Where's Mallory?" Mary Anne asked, a look of concern passing across her face.  
  
"She's probably just making new friends or something, don't be such a worry- wart Mary Anne!" Kristy said.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Oh, just stop already. Just relax and have fun, we're absolutely safe I mean come on we are with a whole bunch of adults!"  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Selina." Brendan stopped, "Uhh.sorry to interrupt, but-can-I-use-your- bathroom?!" he said quickly. Brendan looked at his feet and coughed. Selina looked reluctantly away from Chris.  
  
"Yea, down the hall and to the left." she replied dreamily.  
  
"Ok, thanks." He left quickly, "Man, and I remember when she used to only dream about him.Kids these days!" he shook his head as he made his way down the hall. He came to the door and knocked. There was no answer. He opened it and walked in, closing it behind him. He felt a weird vibe.  
  
"Man I feel a weird vibe." (A/N- Sorry, I (Danika) had to do that!)  
  
"Uhhh." he looked around and gave a little gasp, turning around quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, why didn't you say something when I knocked?!" he fumbled with the knob, but stopped when he got no answer. He looked up slowly and stared at the leg hanging out of the tub.  
  
"What the.?" he moved toward it slowly. Putting one hand on the shower curtain, he pulled it away quickly.  
  
"Oh." he moved hastily backward, tripping over the rug. He fell backwards.  
  
"HOLY."  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Selina, do you know where Bren is? He's suppose to go up an play now." Danika stopped when Selina gave her a scared look.  
  
"You did not just screw up again, did you?!"  
  
"Uhhh." Selina looked around.  
  
"Brendan..NO!" Danika turned suddenly and pushed through the people, Selina followed as quickly as possible. They stopped at the doors.  
  
"BRENDAN!"  
  
~  
  
".COW!"  
  
In the background a cow mooed, most likely the one Selina had snapped awhile back.  
  
"Selina?" Danika stopped, "When you snapped the cow away, where did you snap him to?"  
  
"The bathroom?"  
  
"Opps."  
  
The door burst open suddenly and Danika shrieked, jumping into Corey's arms. Orli glared at him. Brendan stood in the doorway panting.  
  
"There's a.girl.big cow.shower!" he waved his hands around.  
  
"It's ok Brendan." Danika put her arm around him. The rest of the room stood silent and watched. "Those cleaning fumes must have gotten to your head. We should've warned you about that."  
  
"Yea, we had just cleaned the bathroom before you came." Selina said, "So the fumes must have hit you pretty hard." They sat him down on the couch.  
  
"Ohhhh." everyone in the room continued talking as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Now, you stay there." Danika squeezed his shoulder, "I'll go check out this 'big cow' thing."  
  
Brendan just nodded and stayed sitting on the couch.  
  
"But I could've sworn I saw a girl lying."  
  
"Now, don't you worry, enjoy the rest of the party." Selina and Danika got up to join the rest of the group. Their plan had worked out PERFECTLY.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ok, our apoligizies guys! Its been MONTHS! We're sooo sorry, but here's a pretty long one. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want, flames are always welcome *raises eyebrow* if you're brave enough of course.Anyways! By the way, everyone in this chapter is real. Chris, Orli, Brendan, Corey, Katie, they're all real. (lucky us, cough, lol, we luv you guys!) Unbounds a real band, go check em out if you'd like! They're web address is www.unboundworldwide.com ! Anywho, onto the reviews. Thanks for readin guys!  
Selina-  
  
Crazy Writer-U SUCK SO MUCH.DIE!!!! Naw.just had to do it for irony's sake. Thanks again for reviewing, and keep your first review award nice and shiny!  
  
Ushuaia-yup, well that pretty much describes us, out there and crazy, lol. Thx for the review.  
  
Samantha-uh.thanks so much for your input, we will take it into consideration. Just next time give us a reason why it sucks so bad. We like constructive criticism just not from losers like you who can't take the time to write a full-length review.  
  
Esquateisha-heyz, thanks for the review, much appreciative.  
  
Revenge-is-Sweet-SUP!!! So glad you finally go something up on ff.net! Thanks for the review and I really think you will like this next chapter.muah hahaha  
  
Melanie-hey buttlicker!! Lol, well, glad u liked it and hope I clarified it a little more for ya. Thx for the review.  
  
Grim Squeaker-Well..I'm glad you go that out of your system. Hope you like your bounty hunter bit heeh. * looks over her shoulder * "Ah! The laser chickens!!"  
  
master frodo-I agree Mary Anne really does suck. Thx for ur input hope u like next chapter.  
  
Katherine the Great- * bows down before her * oh thank you for the review oh great and powerful writer! Hehe, hope u like this next one!  
  
*******Would you like fries with that??*******  
  
Danika's-  
  
CrazyWriter- I didn't know Selina gave you an award.Wait, wasn't that mine?! *Selina's evil laughter in the background* IM GONNA KILL HER! Anyways, hope you liked, and pleaz do keep that award safe, for the sake of Selina's head!  
  
Ushuaia- Of course we'll kill them all! *lowers her voice* And guess what?! There's a twist at the end! But don't' tell anyone, lol. If you do, you know who's gonna come and get you. ME! Anyways, I'm crazy, a psycho killer and babysitters taste like chicken!  
  
Samantha- Uhhh.ok.that was.thanks, I guess. It's not really a flame, so I'll let you go. But, why did you hate it?! I could consider it a flame, seeing as you didn't say WHY u flippin hate it. But, for future reference, pleaz tell us why u hate it, cuz then we might take that into consideration (yea RIGHT!) jk! We really do care wat u guys say, I PROMISE! Oh, and by the way, its STORY! Sry, I had to say that, lol!  
  
Esquateisha- Killing is always a nice touch with babysitters. Jenae..hmmm..that's a cool name! I wonder who that could be?! Oh well, lets see.hope you liked this chappie, and my attitude stays. Lylas!  
  
Revenge-Is-Sweet- Revenge! HA! That penname fits perfectly! (the fic I mean). Inside jokes, yea, there are sooo many more in here. Revenge IS sweet! Hope to read some of your stuff soon, catch ya latta. Have an absolutely evil day!  
  
Melanie- Well, we kinda planned for it.sorta.I think.ask Selina! Anywho! Hope you enjoyed the fic so far! Cya latta!  
  
Grim Squeaker- You asked, and you got in! Finally! Hope you're happy! And yes, it IS nice to cut people's arms off, cuz ur still alive, but I taught you a lesson. See, both of us benefit! Anyways, the laser chickens don't' stand a chance against me, the all EVIL Danika! (MUWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!) Anyways, ttyl Zach! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Master frodo- Thanks, you know, I like you! And yes, we all hate mary anne and her prissy little logan. (GAG) Ughh.its all so SET UP! Its like the brady bunch, everything always turns out right and everybody's friends again. I HATE IT. IT MAKES ME SICK! Anyways, thankies for the reviewy!  
  
Katharin the Great- I would never use your real name Kate! Thanks for finally finding it! *watches curiously as Selina bows to Kate's feet* uhh.no. There's no way I'll bow. No'fense! Luv ya lots, but.uhh.just, no. Well, sorry most of the humor didn't catch ya. Hope you enjoyed at least readin something! Cya latta!  
  
*~*~*E-VILE!*~*~* (Guess who! LoL) 


End file.
